Can't Unsee
by VolantRedX
Summary: Alec shows Taylor Sophia's diary. It answers somethings.


**Can't Unsee**

Alec did his best to school his features to keep the grin off his face as he strolled into the dork's headquarters. His little gift was clutched tightly in his hand as he climbed the steps up to her lair. He had to admit, the place looked cool as hell. Really spooky, managed to send a serious don't fuck with me vibe. The dork herself seemed to be lounging around behind her desk. She had her mask off, which was great since he'd be able to see her face when she saw his gift.

"Alec," she greeted as she sat up to face him.

"Taylor," he responded as he walked up to her desk and placed his gift down.

"What's this?" She asked picking the little notebook up.

"A present, from our dear friend Shadow Stalker. I figured you'd like to take a peek. Great stuff."

"It's her diary? How'd you get this?"

"It wasn't easy," he lied. It was actually very easy, but she didn't need to know that. "I took a peak, and well the pages I dog eared will be really interesting for you I think." The unmarked pages were really not as much fun. Lots of revenge stories and wannabe clever philosophy.

Taylor randomly flipped to a marked page. After a few minutes her eyes widened before she paused and shot him a harsh glare. "This isn't funny."

"It's not a joke."

"You faked a dairy just to mess with me. How is that anything but a joke?"

This was better than he thought. "I didn't fake it. You're looking at her real and genuine dairy."

"That's not true."

"It's in her hand writing."

"You could have faked it."

"It has names of her friends."

"...Lisa could have told you them." She was starting to sound a little desperate.

"Check the inside cover, has your class scheduled. How would anyone know that? I don't even know what school you went to. Face it, this is the 100% genuine article."

The dork's face paled a bit as she checked the cover. The shock on her face made this whole trip worth it, and they haven't gotten to the best parts.

"Here flip to page five, the poems start around there." He prompted.

She turned the page and began to read. Her brows started to furrow as she read. He didn't blame her, the writing was really confusing.

"What...what I don't" She trailed off.

"Yeah, the whole metaphor is a bit weird at first. I think she's supposed to be the big wolf, and you're supposed to be the rabbit. Maybe it's the legs? That makes the romance a bit harder to understand."

Taylor actually shuddered. This was getting better all the time.

"Here, it makes more sense a bit latter, she has a few stories, short stuff but really detailed in someways." He gestured to which page to look at and she turned to it reluctantly.

After a few lines she blushed hard and dropped to notebook. "I, I, I don't understand. She hatted me. She always hated me."

"I don't know, I've read the whole thing. She certainly thought a lot about you, but it's not hatred I get from it."

"But the shit she did to me?"

"Wellll," He grabbed the diary and turned to a page near the back. "Judgeing by what she wrote here, she was really drawn to the way you'd just sit there and take it. Seems she liked it when she could throw her weight around. It explains the whole 'wolf and rabbit' thing she keeps using. Sort of puts the whole 'eating you up' in a new context though."

The dork squeaked at that, really squeaked. Sometimes life was kind to him. Smirking he continued. "That's not even the best part."

"There's more?" She asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, a lot of it is stories and stuff. Not bad, but a little over the top. It's kind of clear they were all things she only read about, or watched I guess. The bet part is the pictures."

"P-p-p-pictures?!" Taylor was on the edge of hysterics.

"Here," He turned to the page. "Turns out our favorite unhinged vigilante was something of an artist."

Taylor looked down at the drawing on the page. For a moment she seemed to freeze, then she pushed away from the notebook like it was an angry snake. Her jaw hung loose in shock and she seemed unable to decide between disgust and terror. Alec held in a laugh, no need to ruin the moment.

"I have to ask," he told her. "Is the picture accurate or did she let her imagination get the better of her? I mean I can judge the face, but the rest...well that's not something I can comment on."

Taylor could only respond in a series of meaningless whimpers.

"Well I can see that you need time to process this. I let you look through it all on your own time. I made a few copies of my own, so don't worry about damage. Later dork."

He stood and headed out, Taylor stood frozen as she watched him leave. Alec let himself smile as he left. This was the best day ever.


End file.
